herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dusty Crophopper
Dusty Crophopper is the main protagonist of the Disney film Planes and its sequel Planes: Fire and Rescue. He has a problem: he's afraid of heights (Which all planes find shameful and embarrassing). It's up to his mentor Skipper and other planes to teach him to fly up high so he can race to the top of the sky. He is voiced by Dane Cook. ''Planes'' In Planes, Dusty is first seen dreaming of out-running two fighter jets. He is introduced as a crop duster that works for Leadbottom, and dreams of competing in the Wings Around the Globe rally, but is afraid of heights. After qualifying for the competition, Dusty comes in sixth place, meaning he can't be in the competition. However, the next day, Roper comes to Propwash Junction and tells Dusty and his team that the plane ahead of him was using illegal fuel, and was disqualified, so Dusty was now eligible to compete. After meeting his racing idols, most of which were mean to him for being "just a crop duster", Dusty made friends with El Chupacabra. He was told by Bulldog that it was a competition, and that every man was in it for themselves. During the first leg he did not fly high resulting him finishing the leg in last place. On the leg to Germany Bulldog sprung an oil leak, and the wind forced the oil into his eyes, blinding him. Dusty saved Bulldog by navigating him through the castle. At the next leg of the race Dusty made it from last all the way to eight place. During his time in India Dusty fell in love with Ishani, who gave him advice to fly low, so he didn't get scared when flying high. Dusty followed Ishani's advice, only to nearly die by being hit by an oncoming train. When he reaches Nepal he was in first place which made Ripslinger very upset. When Dusty reaches China he helped El Chupacabra win the love of his life Rochelle with a love song. Later in one of the legs, Ripslinger's henchman Zed broke off Dusty's antenna, and he got lost at sea, but was rescued by two fighter jets. On the way back to where he should be, Dusty was caught in a storm, and sunk, but was rescued once again by a pity. At the hospital, Dusty was severely damaged, including having a broken wing. The next day, all of the competitors gave Dusty new parts so he could race again. While Dottie repaired him, Chug watched some of Ripslinger's races, and figured out that before every victory, Ripslinger turns to his right side so the cameras can get good photos of him. During the final leg, Dusty fought Ned and Zed, while Skipper took on Ripslinger. After Ned and Zed got stuck between each other in between two rocks, Dusty caught up to Ripslinger when he was close to the finish line, and when Ripslinger leaned to his side, and Dusty saw the chance he was looking for, and sped by Ripslinger at the last second. At the end of the film, Skipper and Dusty were onboard the flight deck of the Jolly Wrenches ship, and the two flew over the sea, back to Propwash Junction. Dusty Facing the Ripslinger.png|Dusty Facing the Ripslinger ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' He at first races around the world again with Ripslinger, Bulldog and LJH 86 Special. However, later he got his gearbox broken while racing Skipper. He found out that he could never race again, but he still practiced his racing making a fire in the Propwash Junction Airport. then He learned from Mayday how to be a firefighter, and went to Piston Peak to look for Blade Ranger. When he got to Piston Peak, he met his favorite fan Dipper, a heavy lift helicopter called Silus Mcwind, aka Windlifter and the rude ex-military transport heavy plane Cabbie. He then found out their job is to go and switch off fires and then Dusty got so interested that he went along with the planes. He then met Blade Ranger who told him to get out of the fire, but he didn't listen. Dusty was damaged and Maru fixed him, giving him new wheels to firefight. He then met Cad who liked him (and other famous people) in first place and invited him to his party. Dusty then got trained by Blade Ranger well he never succeeded, even when he switched off the big fire but sprayed onto everyone. Blade Ranger got angry and didn't let Dusty go to Cad's party, making Dusty and the others have no choice but to sneak into the party in the hotel. Dusty saw all kinds of fun activities and met Andr'e who made marriages. Suddenly, Cad saw him and told him that soon he will get a promotion from Secretary Of The Interior. However, time has passed and a fire came towards the hotel. Dusty drove so fast that he fell into the river, but later he wanted to splash some water onto the fire to stop the mess. However, Dusty couldn't drive up and Blade saved him from going down the big waterfall. Blade didn't understand why Dusty didn't listen to orders and Dusty replied that he can't drive fast because his gearbox is broken. Blade took him to a safety place where Blade burnt down. Dusty went to call Windlifter and Blade Ranger was carried towards the fixing room. The fire meanwhile got even closer to the hotel and Cad didn't even care so Dusty had to do all the work by himself. He told Windlifter he needs every plane his got so he lead the planes to switch off the biggest fire ever. Dusty succeeded but another fire surrounded Winnie and Harvey. Dusty saved them together with Blade Ranger who was impressed but Dusty drove to fast so the red light went on and he collapsed. Blade and Maru fixed him and he was happy too now have a better gearbox. Suddenly, he discovered that the new superintendent was Jammer and caring about Cad who was his ally he asked what happen to him. It was discovered Cad got fired by Secretary Of The Interior for not caring about the park but just about the hotel. Dusty came back to Propwash Junction and raced with all of his new friends in the airport that was still open thanks to him. Quotes *You know what? I finally get it! You're afraid of getting beat! By a cropduster! *Dottie you're saying I can't race anymore? *I don't know what it was. I wasn't doing anything different. You know like Pylon turns like we do everyday. *A new gearbox?!! *What happened to Cad? *Well hello ladies you ready to lose? *Tell you what. I'll give you a head start. You're going to need it! *Okay. Time to eat my dust! *Roger that Skip! *Last one back to Propwash buys! *One mission so much for Volo pro veritas! *I can't! My gearbox is busted! Thats why I pulled power! *I want to help! *How can it be only one mission? *I got to get above the storm! *This is what you trained me to do. *If we're going to get this fire out I got to reload. *No I can do this! *Fine! I never wanted to be a firefighter anyway! *Thanks Ishani. Dottie can you fix me? *Oh hey Rip thanks for first place. *YES!!!! *I couldn't have done it without you Dottie. *Hey great tip about Ripslinger leaning towards the cameras. Thanks Chug. Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cars Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Damsels Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Honest Category:Genderless Category:Theatrical Heroes